The Marauders Notes
by SiriuslyinLOVEwithProngs
Summary: Everyone writes notes in class, even the Marauders. What am I talking about? ESPECIALLY the Marauders!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine.

_**Narration**_

_**

* * *

**_

**James**

_Sirius_

Peter

Remus

_**Lily**_

_Shona_

* * *

_Jamsey..._

_Jamsey..._

_Jamseyyyy..._

_JAMSEY!..._

James, answer the immature git.

**Yes Sirius?**

_Do you like my hair today?_

**Yes I absolutely love it.**

_Yes so do __I._

We figured that.

Hey guys. I didn't know you were writing to me.

_Hey_

Hi.

**G'day**** mate.**

_Umm why are you talking like that James?_

**Lily's favourite country is Australia.**

_Go figure._

You are so obsessed. Why don't you try and fall for another girl?

**I couldn't.**

_It couldn't be any worse then running your hand through Snivellus' hair._

EWWW!

Congratulations Sirius, you just made James throw up in the middle of Slughorns lecture.

**You.****Are.****Sick.**

_You're the one who just threw up._

You have to admit Sirius, it would be rather disgusting.

**You.****Are.****Sick.**

_Oh get over it._

**So.****So.****So.****So.****Sick.**

_Change of subject._

**So.****Messed.****Up.**

_JAMES! Stop it already._

**Urghhh**** it took me a whole 5 minutes to recover from that.**

_Hey guys, why did James just throw up?_

Sirius made him think about running his hand through Snape's hair.

_There he goes again. Good one Remus._

**I.Hate.You.All**

Shona, you look quite sick yourself.

_Urghhh__ who wouldn't be?! Running your hand through his hair...you guys are disturbed._

**Finally someone who agrees with me! **

_It didn't take you as long to recover that time __Jamsey._

**Never ever ****ever ****ever ****EVER**** talk about his hair again. **

_I'll try not to. What were we talking about before the whole __running-your-hand-through-__Snapes__-hair __thing?_

You do realise you just mentioned it again?

_Oh crap I did too. Remus, start a new conversation! Quick! Before James throws up again!_

**I have nothing left to throw up Sirius.**

_Thats__ disgusting James._

**I'm going to ask Evans out.**

_You told me you weren't going to ask her out this year._

**Yeah well, I can't help it.**

Good luck.

**Hey Evans, wonderful day today.**

_**What do you want?**_

**Will you go out with me?**

_**Leave me alone.**_

_Better luck next time._

Bad luck.

_I'm hungry._

**You're always hungry.**

_How long til lunch?_

3 hours. We only just had breakfast.

_My heads telling me not to be hungry, but my stomach's got a completely different opinion._

We always knew you were messed up in the head but now your stomach is insane too.

Hello.

**We've already been through this ****Wormtail**

What?

_The whole hello-I-didn't-know-you-were-writing-to-me thing._

**I'm bored.**** What's ****Slughorn**** talking about?**

_Which eye would you rather keep?_

**That's what ****Slughorns**** talking about?**

_No, I was just wondering._

**Er**** ok.**

_So which eye? You can answer too Remus._

Aren't they both the same?

**Yeah they are, aren't they?**

_Not necessarily._

**What ****d'you**** mean now?**

_For instance, I prefer my left eye._

Why?

_Because it looks just like my right unless you stare at it for ages.__ Then you realise that it has dark blue and green flecks in it._

**How long did it take you to figure that out?**

_3 hours._

You stared at yourself in the mirror for 3 hours?

_Yes I do it every morning._

**You.****Are.****Insane.**

_What.__Is.__It.With.__You.__And.Writing.__Like.__This?__ By the way, has anybody noticed this ENORMOUS pimple on my chin?_

**OH MY GOSH! IT IS THE SIZE OF THE BLACK LAKE!**

_I thought you were my friend._

It's not that big. Don't exaggerate.

**Not that big!? It's massive!**

_James, you are making me very self-conscious._

**Sirius? ****Self-conscious? ****Never.**

_Ha __ha__ you have no idea how funny you are._

**Trust me, I do.**

_It's really not that big you know Sirius._

_Oh dear god, now Shona knows. She's going to tell all the girls and then they are going to stay up all night gossiping about the enormous pimple on the chin of the infamous Sirius Black! I will not be able to show my face ever again. It was nice knowing you._

Someone shut the crazy kid up.

_I won't tell anyone Sirius. And by the way Remus, why do you look so tired?_

_The amazing James and Sirius will figure this mystery out!_

**Yes indeed they will!**

**Your time of the month?**

No.

_Homesick_?

No.

**Can't sleep '****cause**** I got the good pillow this year?**

Getting closer.

_Oh I know! You can't sleep...because...James and I snore..."apparently"._

Exactly.

_We do not snore!_

**We just breathe louder than most.**

You two are so much like each other its unnerving.

**We're brothers by everything except blood.**

_Hear __hear._

James, hows quidditch going?

**Oh great! We've got a great team this year. Johnson and Mathews are still in top shape as per usual and Bell is terrific! I don't know why she hasn't been on the team before this! And our beaters. Wow. Jakes and Herrow. Best beaters I've seen. Ever. Our keeper, Woods, is still brilliant of course, never letting a ball through. Then theres me, and well, y'know.**

Jamsey, take that look off your face.

_It's his quidditch and Lily look._

**Anyway, Sirius, how many girls have you kissed since we've been back?**

_Only 4._

Sirius, we've only been back for two days!

**You are the biggest man-whore in Hogwarts.**

_Oi__! You could be a man whore too James! The girls like you nearly as much as they like me._

**Yeah but I'm not like you when it comes to girls.**

_Yeah I know. I feel sorry for you buddy. I really do._

You need to go to St Mungos.

**I second that. Now can you all stop writing to me so I can pay attention to ****Slughorn**** in ****peace.**

_James._

**Fine.**** So I can stare out to space in peace.**

_James._

**FINE! So I**** can stare at Lily in peace.**

_As James said, brothers in everything except blood._

* * *

**_review._**

**_should i update again?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sirius_

**James**

Remus

Peter

_Shona_

**_Lily_**

**_McGonnagal_**

_

* * *

Hey guys, fancy skipping out of this and heading down to the kitchens? I'm starving!_

**Padfoot, maaate. We only just had lunch!**

_Yeah but I'm so hungry. And I found a worm in my spaghetti!_

**This may sound like a stupid question but do you think it could have been THE SPAGHETTI!?**

_Y'know, I never thought of that._

**Sirius, you're the only person I know who is actually smart but makes everyone else think he is as dumb..as..as..PETER!**

Thanks.

**No offense Wormy.**

I'm used to it.

_Well Prongsie, I don't know whether to be offended or proud by that little comment right there. I'm just going to pretend that I didn't see it._

**My point exactly.**

Y'know, it wouldn't hurt any of you to actually listen to McGonnagal.

_Why on earth would we do that?_

Well, we do have our OWLS this year!

**Yeah, we know. Your point?**

You'll be needing notes to study.

_Yeah, and we'll have them._

Really? You haven't taken notes for the last 5 years. Stop grinning James, you haven't either!

_We know we know. But we'll just study from yours!_

**'Cause you're such a great friend.**

_The best friend a guy could have._

**And you're incredibly...**

_SEXY!_

Pfft.

**Don't pfft us. You know your HOT.**

If I didn't know you were in love with a certain Miss Evans (get that look off your face James) I'd swear you were gay.

**GAY!?**

_Haha. Okay change of subject. Moony, today I found a worm in my lunch._

You don't think it could have been spaghetti?

_Thats exactly what James said! But I dunno..._

Wow. You're incredibly dumb today Padfoot.

**GAY!?**

_And you're incredibly cranky, my dear Moonykins._

And I'll be even more cranky if you keep calling me that!

**GAY!?**

_Yes Prongsie. Gay. Get over it. You seem to have problems getting over things...Has anyone else noticed this?_

_**I have.**_

**I don't know what that was supposed to mean, Miss Evans, so I'm going to take a leaf out of Sirius' book and pretend I didn't see it. Moving on, why's Moonykins cranky?**

_I don't know. Why are you cranky Moonkins?_

Because you keep calling me that!

_Calling you what, Moonykins?_

**We're not calling you anything, Moonykins!**

Yes you are! You did it again.

_Just tell us what you don't want us to call you and we won't._

I'm not saying it!

**Oh Moonykins, if you don't tell us, then how will we know what you're talking about?**

_Moonykins, just write it. _

NO.

**Go on.**

_Y'know how to use a quill. Remember? You hold it like this. Just look at me._

Padfoot, I know how to use a quill.

_Just write it, Moonykins!_

FINE! Moony...kins! ARGH! We are so burning this paper.

**OHHHHHHH Moonykins. Why didn't you just tell us? Oh, and by the way, we're not gonna stop calling you that.**

_So Prongs..Asked Lilyflower out lately?_

**Firstly, not really no. Last time I asked her was breakfast but she slapped me so I didn't ask again. And secondly, only I call her Lilyflower. Do I have a red mark on my cheek?**

Why Prongs, it appears your darling Lilyflower has scarred you.

_HAHA Prongs got scarred by a giiiiiiiiirl. Ask Lily out._

**Ok. Will you go out with me, my gorgeous Lilyflower?**

_**Why yes! I'd love to. I just spent the last 5 years of my life rejecting you for no apparent reason but I would absolutely LOVE to go out with you! Goodbye.**_

**I daresay she was being sarcastic.**

_You don't say?_

James, why do you have a lit firework in your hand?

Even you're not that dumb James. When you light a firework, they go off!

**Oh crap. You guys distracted me. I'll throw it at Snivellus.**

_HAHAHAHA that was so funny! Good aim Jamsey! Right up his sweater! The only person I've seen fly that high into the air was Flitwick, when he ate those edible fireworks._

**Ohhh good times, good times.**

That was pretty funny.

_Even Moony agrees! Subsequently, it was HILARIOUS!_

Do you even know what subsequently means?

_Of course I do. It could be substituted for: Therefore, for that reason, consequently etc..._

**How did you know that?**

_Once a month I read Remus' dictionary to learn a new word._

Why?

_To impress you._

Right...

_Are you impressed?_

**I am bewildered.**

_How did you know what that means, Prongs?_

**I do it too.**

You guys are weird.

**I love Lily.**

_Really?_

**Really Really.**

_Really really really?_

**Really really really really.**

_Really really really really really?_

**Really really really really really really.**

_Okay guys, stop now._

**Ooh, hey Shona.**

_Hi James._

_Heyy Shona._

_Sirius._

_Is it just me or did I just recieve the cold shoulder?_

You're so observant.

_Anyway, what are you guys doing tonight? Fancy sneaking out to Hogsmeade?_

**Yeah sure.**

_I'm in._

Okay.

Er, I guess I don't really have a choice, do I?

_No._

_No._

**And...no.**

_Bring some friends, Shona._

_Okay._

**Is Lilyflower included in "friends"?**

_Given._

**Great, I can hardly wait.**

_Yeah Prongsie, 'cause you're really going to score._

**Shut up, Padfoot. I'm going to talk to Lily.**

_' Luck._

**Hey Lils.**

_**Hello Potter.**_

**Good start, good start. **

_**What?**_

**Never mind. Your hair's looking exceptionally gorgeous today Lily.**

_**Yours is looking exceptionally messy today James.**_

**D'you think so? YOU JUST CALLED ME JAMES!**

_**Well that is your name.**_

**Since when? **

_**That wasn't funny.**_

**Sorry, just trying to get you to crack a smile.**

_**Erm, okay.**_

**So why haven't you yelled at me yet?**

_**So why haven't you asked me out yet?**_

**Why? D'you want me to?**

_**No! I haven't yelled at you yet because you can't yell on paper.**_

**I'm sure you, being incredibly smart and all, could figure out a way to do it.**

_**Stop sucking up.**_

**I wasn't! Just telling the truth.**

_**No you were sucking up.**_

**Wasn't.**

_**Was.**_

**Wasn't.**

_**Was.**_

**Wasn't.**

_**Gosh, your so immature. Leave me alone and pay attention to McGonnagall!**_

_Well that went well._

**It did. Strange, wasn't it?**

_I was being sarcastic._

It started off alright.

**Yeah I thought she was really going to be nice.**

_What're you talking about? Lily Evans isn't nice! She's EVIL! E V I L ._

**I am not even going to answer that. Ooooh Remus, Millie's looking at you!**

What?

**Millie's looking at you! See, look!**

_Ooooh! She is too! She smiled. And again! And again! AND AGAIN!_

**Wow, she really is very happy.**

_Remus, your blushing!_

**Awww, has wittle Remmy got a wittle cruuuush?**

Shut up!

_Little Remmy, you better smile back._

**Yes Moonykins! Smile, before she thinks you don't like her.**

But I DON'T like her!

_Oh please. It's obvious._

**OOOH a wink! She winked at you! **

_She's R A U N C H Y!_

Shut up you guys. Leave her alone!

**Aww so cute. Defending your future girlfriend.**

_Young love._

I hate you two!

**We love you too Moonykins!**

_**Detention! All of you!**_

**Oh crap.**


End file.
